Playing the game
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: This is what happens when the Autobots play games with Mikaela and Sam. Don't ask...completed.
1. Monopoly

Playing the game

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Author's note: I had two glasses of chocolate milk in a row last night, then I was discussing some Calvin and Hobbes comics with my brother, specifically the ones where C&H play Monopoly. Then I wondered what would happen if the Autobots played with Mikaela and Sam and so...this is what came out of it.

"Six, seven, eight, nine." Sam said as he moved his token across the board.

It had been almost a month since Mission City and Sam and Mikaela had decided as long as the Autobots were there, why not teach them some things about Earth? Jazz, after being brought back with the last piece of the Allspark, had wanted to see what kind of "human games" there were. So now Sam, Mikaela, Optimus Prime, Jazz and Ironhide were sitting in the living room of the new Autobot base playing Monopoly which the Autobots found "interesting".

Sam picked up a Chance card. '"Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go, do not collect $200' Shit." he muttered as he moved his token there.

"Sam, I don't see what human waste has to do with this." Ratchet said from the other side of the room, where he and Bumblebee were watching the game.

"No it's just that...aw forget it. It's just something teens say all the time. You wouldn't understand if we tried to explain it."

"I believe it's my turn." Ironhide muttered. He didn't have a lot of money left, but he had both utilities on the board and all four railroads. Everyone else had most of the property and had put hotels on all of it.

Mikaela rolled the dice and was moving Ironhide's piece, but she couldn't help but wonder...."Hey, Ironhide, why are you robbing the bank? You're not allowed to do that!"

"Everyone's got hotels on every piece of property and the rules don't say you can or can't rob the bank." Jazz said.

"It's just a game." the weapons specialist replied.

"If you're going to play like this, perhaps you shouldn't play." Optimus Prime said. "This game is already confusing enough."

So Ironhide wound up mortgaging both utilities and a few turns later when it was his turn again, he landed on Community chest and hoped that he wouldn't get a "go to jail" card.

Mikaela read the card, then said. "Basically, we each have to pay you fifty dollars it says on here. Is anyone here good at math?"

"That's $200 dollars total. I think you might win." Optimus Prime said.

"Oh no he won't because I've got more property than the rest of you guys combined and hotels on every piece of it." Mikaela replied.

Mikaela wound up winning the game and Sam simply said. "Hey, I got pretty close to what you had."

"I can't believe I lost to a female." Ironhide muttered. "And don't say-"

"I told you so." Mikaela said smiling. "Don't underestimate human girls; I just happened to have played the game more often than you guys."

"Are you sure you didn't cheat?" Optimus Prime asked.

"I didn't cheat, Optimus Prime. Now let's try a different game like...oh I don't know, Scrabble?" the human girl replied smiling.

Let's just say you don't want to know what happened afterward...

Author's note: Yeah I wasn't really thinking and well, I hope everyone can wait for my next story which is a Transformers Animated fan fiction.


	2. Scrabble

Chapter 2

Author's note: I got the idea to continue this after picking up Scrabble pieces off of my living room floor and wondering what would happen if the Autobots played that as well as other games besides Monopoly? I also found out that Monopoly and Scrabble are also both owned by Hasbro, the owners of Transformers; I hadn't even noticed the irony before.

Disclaimer: Anyway, I don't own the copyrights to the games and as I said in the first chapter, I don't own Transformers.

Mikaela put away the Monopoly game and went to the closet to get out something else. "Scrabble, this sounds like a good one."

"Are you really sure about that one?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure it will be interesting"

An hour later....

"Optimus, 'Cybertron' does not count as a word in this game." Sam said exasperated. "It's not found in a standard English language dictionary."

"That's not fair." Bumblebee replied. "I was go9ing to use my letter sot make the word 'Allspark'."

It was just Sam, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime and Mikaela in this game and the last of them was getting frustrated. "Guys, it's my turn now."

She spelled out the word "stupid" on the board.

"Excuse me, but we are not stupid." Ironhide said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"You can't challenge it; it's found in the dictionary." Mikaela replied smiling.

"You can't argue with that one." Sam stated. "Optimus, it's your turn."

Surprisingly enough, even though most of the letters had been used, Optimus Prime was able to use the ones he had left to spell out the word "humanity."

"Does this have pieces from another game? I think that's cheating if that's the case." Sam said.

"Yeah, my mom found it at a yard sale and it didn't have enough pieces so she had to buy another one."

"Mikaela, let's just call this game a tie and go home." Sam muttered.

Bumblebee drove both teens home and Jazz said, "Human games have way too many rules sometimes and other times not enough of them."

"I am aware of that now after the Monopoly incident." Prime said. "There better not be a game where there doesn't seem to be enough rules..."

Author's note: Yeah not as funny as the first chapter. Any suggestions for which game I should have them play next that does not have a lot of rules to it? I was thinking truth or dare.....


	3. Truth or dare

Truth or dare

Author's note: Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter; I didn't notice them. Anyway, because two people said I should do truth or dare for this chapter, I will.

The next day Sam and Mikaela were back at the base again and the former had suggested a game that did not involve playing pieces.

"What's that?" Bumblebee asked as they walked into the living room.

"A game we humans call 'Truth or Dare'. Basically, if you pick 'truth' someone asks you a question, you have to answer it truthfully." Sam said. "And if you pick 'dare' instead, someone dares you to do something or you can forfeit the dare if you don't want to do it."

"That's all?" Jazz asked.

"That's all." Mikaela replied. "And you're all playing this time."

The Autobots sat down and Sam started. "Okay, Bumblebee, truth or dare?"

"I'll do truth and save the excitement for later."

"Okay, what is the worst thing that I've ever done since I met you?"

"Ditching Miles for Mikaela." Bumblebee replied. "You weren't being fair and well, he still hasn't forgiven you yet. Oh yeah, Mikaela truth or dare?"

She was not going to pick truth; how would she ever tell Sam how she felt if someone asked who she really liked and why? "Dare." Mikaela replied.

"Okay, I dare you to....run around and scream like a lunatic after you eat sugar cookies."

Mikaela did just that and sat down ten minutes later. Then everyone else took a turn and it was now Jazz's turn to ask Optimus. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't know that I should pick dare, but I will." Prime said.

"All right I dare you to pick one song to sing to all of us."

"That is outright insane!!!! You guys can't sing." Sam argued. "Believe me, I pictured it and it was disturbing."

"Look we all know there isn't a rule that says you can't complain about the dare someone gives somebody." Ironhide said. "but that still makes it confusing."

"I think that this game does not have enough rules and that we should stop right here."

"Optimus, not until you either do what Jazz dared you to do or you forfeit." Sam said.

"Sam, everyone that's an order. We'll try a different game with more rules."

"All right fine." Mikaela said."Let's just call this a draw and try something else."

Sam sighed. "Honestly, I didn't want him to try and sing."

Well what would the next game be?

Author's note: Yeah I kind of wasn't thinking straight and well I think it is disturbing trying to picture an Autobot singing. I don't even know if Peter Cullen can sing or not. (and if he's reading this, no offense.) Anyway, I'm trying to work on 2 stories at once and it's so dang hard to do that, but I think I'll be able to. I only plan on having ten chapters of this, but if it's so popular and I want to do more than that, then I will.


	4. Twister

Twister

Sam and Mikaela pulled out a giant Twister board from the closet. They placed it in the middle of the living room floor and Mikaela took out a spinner.

"What's this game?" Ironhide asked.

"Twister." Sam said. "Basically, two to four people stand on the edge of this board, and somebody spins the spinner. Whatever it lands on, say green and it's near your right foot, you'll hear the person spinning say 'Right foot green' and you have to put your foot there. You fall over, you're out of the game."

"Sounds simple." Jazz stated.

"You'll see how complicated it can get." Mikaela replied smiling. "Which two of you want to play?"

Jazz and Ironhide wound up playing, at everyone's insistence. About half an hour into the game, the latter had both of his legs crossed and both hands really close to each other. The former had his legs and arms relatively spread out for more balance.

"Right hand, green."

"Left foot, yellow."

Mikaela continued spinning and Sam continued calling out the shots, and so far neither one of them had fallen over.

"Right hand, blue." Sam said, another half an hour later.

Ironhide fell over, leaving Jazz as the winner of the game. The former complained about it not being fair, and wanted to shoot Mikaela.

"Ironhide, we're not supposed to harm them and it's time we did something outside." Ratchet said.

"Are there any games that humans can play outside?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Well yeah, you're going to love this next one." Sam said, grinning.

Author's note: Yeah, I will tell you right now that the Autobots will play 'Red light, green light' next chapter because I wanted to do that game.


	5. Red light, green light

Red light, green light

Author's note; Yeah I don't know what I'm thinking right now, so don't ask.

Sam and Mikaela ran outside with the Autobots following them in vehicle mode. They came to a field not too far from the base but far enough away from any houses or the highway so no one would see them.

Mikaela and Sam told the 'bots to stop where they were while the two of them went farther away. The former took out a bullhorn. "Okay guys, this game is called 'Red light, green light'. Can you hear me from over there?"

"Yes Mikaela, we can hear you perfectly fine." Optimus replied.

"All right, how you play is when I yell 'green light' you guys start driving towards where Sam and I are, and when he yells 'red light' you have to stop where you are." the girl said smiling. "Everyone got that?"

"Yeah." Jazz replied.

"All right, Green light!" Mikaela shouted into the bullhorn.

The Autobots started driving.

"Red light!" Sam shouted as he took the bullhorn from his would be girlfriend.

The 'bots stopped.

"Green light!"

"Red light."

The two teens continued doing this, and the 'bots were racing each other trying to get to them. The former stepped to the side just in case one of the latter decided to go really fast. Nobody noticed the mysterious police car driving not too far from where the Autobots had to cross in order to finish the game.

"Green light!" Mikaela screamed.

The 'bots were now going faster, even though Optimus and Ratchet were warning against it.

"Aw shit, it's Barricade." Sam muttered. He started panicking and shouted, "Red light, red light, red light, red light!!!!!"

It was too late though, as Optimus ran into Barricade, pushing him away from the two teens.

"Aw slag." Barricade muttered. "What were you thinking Autobot?"

"That you're not going to be able to fight us since you're outnumbered." Ironhide replied.

"We were playing a really good game until you interrupted us, so sorry if you have a problem with that." Mikaela said sarcastically. "Sorry Optimus, you didn't win since you can't run into somebody when you do that. This time, go slower."

Barricade drove off still angry. That was twice that he had been slammed into by an Autobot, and he didn't like it one bit. The stupid human girl "apologizing" wasn't helping. He would have to look up those stupid human games later.....

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee drove home, and discussing what game to play next.

"How about a different outside game?" Bumblebee asked.

"Like football?" Sam asked.

"You guys and your football games." Mikaela muttered. "You and Ratchet will have to referee though. I'll just be a spectator."

"Sounds good."

Author's note: Yeah, I don't know whether to feel sorry for Barricade or not. (is laughing too hard to think straight.) Yeah, they play football next, and that's American football, just so you know. (no I'm not trying to offend anyone who lives outside the U.S.)


	6. Football

Football

"Why is it called 'football' if you don't use your feet?" Jazz asked the next day.

"Well, in some countries soccer is called 'football' but American football is different." Sam explained. He hated having to explain these rules and after the "Red light, green light" disaster wasn't so sure about teaching the Autobots anymore games.

Eventually it was decided that Optimus and Bumblebee would go up against Jazz and Ironhide. "A two on two football game, should be very interesting." Mikaela said grinning. "Especially when it's robots..."

"Hike!" Sam yelled.

So far everything had gone well. The Autobots understood the rules and were playing extremely well. IT was hard to tell who was going to win.

"Bumblebee, get off of me." Jazz said. They had gotten tangled up. "Where's the ball?'

"I didn't lose it." Bumblebee replied.

"Don't argue like human children." Ironhide muttered. "Just find the ball."

Sam called a time out and the 'bots started looking for the ball where they last had it. Mikaela was whistling as thsi was going on, and bringing something into the base....

"We've been looking for over an hour." Ironhide said later. "Prime was ahead of us, anyway. Let's just say he and Bumblebee win."

"Okay." Sam said. "Let's go inside and do something else...Ratchet, where's Mikaela?"

"She claimed she was having the 'time of the month' as human females call it, and supposedly went into the bathroom." the medic replied.

Mikaela had indeed told a lie and shoved the football behind a stack of enrgon cubes. When Jazz and Bumblebee had gotten tangled up, the ball flew out from where they were and had landed at her feet, after which she had decided to take it away and confuse them for a joke. She would have rather played a game that anyone could play, thank you very much. She couldn't help laughing as she walked off.

"Mikaela, what are you doing?"

She turned around. It was Optimus who had asked her the question. She simply said, "Nothing, I lied about being on my period."

"I don't think it was nothing." the Autobot leader replied.

Mikaela busted out laughing. "I...I couldn't tell you...I hid the-"

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"I think she's saying that she hid the football." Sam said, as his potential girlfriend stopped laughing.

The human girl said, "I can't believe you agreed to a game that only guys can play. So I did that for a joke, just to be mean."

"Mikaela, you're not being fair." Optimus said.

"Actually, you guys aren't being fair." she shouted. "From now on, we play games that ANYONE can play regardless of sex."

Mikaela stomped off to find another game, and the 'bots found the football and continued their game until she did find it.....

Author's note: Yeah don't know how I came up with this chapter, but well I don't really like American football that much (even though I live in the U.S.). (The story's not over yet, I will continue it, until it is done.)


	7. Softball aka last chapter

Softball

The next day Mikaela had cooled off and Sam and the Autobots were relieved. Today the outside game would be one that anyone could play. Simmons, the Lennoxes, Robert Epps, Maggie and Glen happened to be visiting so there would be enough players.

"All right guys, this game is called 'softball' even though the ball isn't soft." Mikaela said. She explained the rules to the Autobots, and had found a ball that was not too big for a human but not too small for a Transformer. Sarah Lennox opted to watch with Annabelle so the latter wouldn't get hurt.

"If you think learning some of the games we play is going to help you fit in on this planet, you must be screwed up for lack of a better term." Simmons said to Optimus Prime.

"It's not an attempt to 'fit in'; we insisted on learning more about this planet since we are going to stay here." Optimus replied.

"Play ball!" Sam shouted.

Sometime later.....

"It's the bottom of the ninth, the bases are loaded and up to bat is Optimus Prime." Sam announced.

Optimus hit a home run and was managing to steal all of the bases.

"He's safe!" Sam screamed."Game's over."

"Damn it, you Autobots are fast learners." Simmons muttered.

"True, and you don't need to swear about it." Jazz said. "Now where's the ball?"

Everyone started looking for the ball and found it. Then everyone had to go home, so Sam and Mikaela were sighing with relief.

"Well guys, what did you think?" Mikaela asked.

"I'd like to see more of your games." Bumblebee replied.

"We can't." Sam said sadly. "I'm looking for a college to go to after next year and Mikaela's getting a new job. We won't have as much time to spend with you guys."

"That is understandable." Optimus said.

Bumblebee took the two teens home and one could only guess what the Autobots would be doing the rest of the summer....

Author's note: Yeah I decided to stop at seven chapters because I do not feel like writing this anymore and can't think of anymore games. No, I am not doing a sequel, sorry. The good news is, I'm going to do a parody of Camp Rock sometime soon just to be different (and yes I intend to complete that said parody.) Happy New year everyone.


End file.
